Traiciones
by AlyTheCat91
Summary: Sonic se enamora locamente de un erizo negro...y cree ser correspondido pero lo que no sabe es que no hay que creer siempre en lo que te dicen un sonadow....OwO
1. Chapter 1

**TRAICIONES**

**Hola a todos aquí Sonadow4ever con un nuevo fic en mente xD jajajaja es que cuando viene la inspiración es imposible no aprovecharla owo. Bueno este fic es un Sonadow al igual que todos los demás aparte creo que habrá algo de Shadilver pero ya veremos xD.**

**Antes de empezar aviso que todos los personajes que voy a usar son de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo los uso para mis paranoias de fics jajaja xD**

Hacía ya un tiempo que se le veía a Sonic muy feliz y todos sus amigos sabían porque…al fin después de tanto tiempo Sonic había encontrado a su media naranja que lo complementaba perfectamente y cada día para Sonic era mas y mas feliz sabiendo que tenia a una joya de pareja, ninguno de sus amigos lo habían conocido aun, pero Sonic les hablaba encantado de él y hasta les mostro unas fotos de los dos juntos, pero les prometió que se los presentaría aunque dentro de un tiempo, aun era muy pronto para eso ya que llevaban nada más que saliendo 1 mes. Sonic y sus amigos estaban en el pasillo caminando hacia la salida del instituto ya que las clases habían acabado.

-de seguro serás muy feliz con el Sonic.-dijo Tails contento por su amigo.-se les ve bastante felices a los dos juntos en las fotos jeje.-dijo Tails devolviéndole la foto a Sonic y este la puso en su pecho en plan de afecto.

-eso espero Tails porque realmente estoy ¡súper enamorado de él! Solo espero poder presentároslo pronto.-dijo realmente feliz guardándola finalmente en su bolsillo.

-pero… ¿no es un poco mayor para ti Sonic? Tu solo tienes 15 años y el casi 21…-dijo Amy algo molesta ya que aunque nadie lo notara Amy aun estaba enamorada de Sonic, aunque ella siempre supo que Sonic gustaba más de los chicos que de las chicas ella se enamoro de él sin querer_,_ y sufría bastante el no tenerlo.

-eso no importa Amy…-dijo Tails en su defensa- el amor no tiene edad ni limites…nada solo se siente.

-yo solo lo decía por el bien de Sonic…las personas tan adultas se aburren pronto de adolescentes como nosotros…mira lo que le paso a…

-¡¡calla Amy!!- le grito Knuckles fuertemente cortándola en seco- no nos seas gafe porque eso a Sonic no le va a pasar el es feliz con ese tal Shadow y Shadow tiene la suerte de tener una joya como Sonic.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sonic en plan afecto.

-jeje gracias Knuckles...n.n-dijo Sonic sonriendo de felicidad.

Amy se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada mas susurro 'si tienes razón…ese tipo tiene esa suerte' y se fue de allí de forma un poco brusca.

Después de aquello Sonic feliz se despidió de sus amigos y salió por la puerta de atrás del instituto que le pillaba más cerca de su casa pero antes de bajar los escalones pudo ver una moto con su querido novio Shadow subido en ella esperándolo apoyado sobre la moto. Estaba realmente hermoso vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de pitillo blanco con unos zapatos negros algo elegantes, mucha gente se le quedo mirando ya que no era de ese instituto y nunca lo habían visto, algunas hasta le echaron el ojo pero todas se lo quitaron cuando vieron como Sonic corría hacia él y este lo abrazaba plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Shadow que alegría verte…no pensé que vinieras a buscarme podrías haberme avisado jeje pero me alegro porque…te extrañe…-dijo acurrucándose hacia él y este le correspondió.

-yo también te extrañe mi pequeño y me alegra tanto verte…ven que te llevo a tu casa ¿ok?-dijo subiéndose en la moto.

-¡claro! pero antes déjame presentarte a….-dijo Sonic muy feliz cuando Shadow lo corto de forma brusca.

-¡no hay tiempo!...osea emmm es que tengo prisa mi vida ¿sí?-dijo intentando calmar su voz y acariciándole la mejilla como señal de que no se asustara.

-bueno…esta bien…-dijo Sonic algo confundido por ese tono de voz con él nunca antes le había gritado…pero le resto importancia y se subió en la moto abrazándolo dulcemente de su cintura

juntando un poco su pelvis en el trasero de Shadow y eso hizo ruborizarse en todo el mes que llevaba con Shadow no se habían acercado así.

-agárrate bien Sonic.- dijo mirándolo y viendo que este asentía arranco y salieron a la carretera.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Sonic y éste se bajo lentamente de la moto.

-gracias por traerme Shadow…n///n-dijo realmente feliz.-si quieres puedes entrar mis padres no están y creo que llegaran tarde…-dijo juntando sus dedos muy sonrojado mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos rubís que tanto le gustaba mirar.

Shadow ante eso sólo sonrió y se bajo de la moto plantándole un apasionado beso en sus labios mordiéndolos con algo de deseo por un rato acariciando su cadera mientras Sonic lo abrazaba de forma amorosa acariciándole la espalda lentamente con mucho amor, hasta que pasado un tiempo se corto el contacto y Shadow se acerco a su oído susurrando:

-nada me gustaría más mi pequeño pero me debo ir a una reunión importante y no puedo entrar contigo lo siento…creo...que no nos veremos en unos días…-beso su oreja después de decirle eso y Sonic algo triste le respondió:

-claro yo lo entiendo tranquilo Shadow…pero ¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez?

-más pronto de lo que tú crees mi precioso…pasara todo rápido ya verás-dijo dándole una dulce lamida en su cuello-bueno me voy llego tarde…

Shadow empezó a irse cuando Sonic lo agarro de un brazo y lo abrazo llorando un poco susurrándole ''te amo Shadow''. Shadow ante eso parpadeo un poco y se dio la vuelta sin saber que decir…era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso…solo llevaban un mes ¿cómo podía amarlo tan pronto?. Sonic al verlo tan callado le dijo:

-se que piensas que es pronto para eso pero…es lo que siento…-dijo muy sonrojado y Shadow ante eso solo puso un dedo sobre los labios de Sonic en señal de que se callara y lo besó de forma dulce calmando sus lagrimas a Sonic, después rompió el beso y sin decir nada más se separó de él arrancando la moto y saliendo de allí rápidamente, dejando a Sonic en una

especie de shock que se termino cuando vio como Shadow desaparecía por una calle. Sonic entro a su casa algo confundido por la reacción de Shadow.

-es como si hubiese tenido miedo a lo que le dije…-susurro entrando en casa cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y Sonic no sabía nada de Shadow, lo llamo varias veces a su móvil y no le respondía, se sentía bastante mal, le dijo que estaría ocupado varios días pero… ¿Por qué no contestaba a sus llamadas? Aunque sea un ratito podría tener para llamarlo y decirle como estaba y que hacía.

Dos semanas más tarde no aguantaba más el sufrimiento de no saber nada de él y decidió ir a buscarlo a la Universidad donde estudiaba aunque no sabía donde era, pronto lo descubrió con ayuda de Tails que busco su ficha en varias universidades de la ciudad hasta que lo encontró. Al parecer estaba en una universidad bastante importante de la ciudad y con bastante prestigio y cara, eso puso de nervios a Sonic porque según Shadow no tenía bastante dinero así que… ¿Cómo de podía permitir la entrada a esa universidad?...eran muchas cosas las que al parecer no le había contado….

-se supone que soy su novio…. ¿Cómo me ha….estado mintiendo todo este…tiempo?-empezó a decir Sonic llorando de forma algo descontrolada abrazando a Tails.

-no lo sé Sonic…eso solo lo sabe Shadow…deberías preguntarle…anda ve y le preguntas lo más seguro es que aun no se haya atrevido a contarte mucho porque entiende no llevan mucho y quizás pensaba contártelo más tarde, aunque al fin y al cabo antes de sacar conclusiones deberías saber.

Sonic dejo de llorar y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con los puños de las mangas.

-si quizás tengas razón…antes de nada debería hablar con él, gracias amigo sé que puedo contar contigo.-abrazo a Tails de forma amistosa y despidiéndose de él cogió su scooter azul y fue donde la dirección de la Universidad.

Cuando llegó, aparcó la moto un poco lejos de la entrada y se quedo esperando fuera un rato hasta que el timbre sonó y mucha gente empezó a salir de la universidad tanto profesores como alumnos pero Sonic entre la multitud pudo distinguir a Shadow, tan guapo y elegante vestido con uniforme de universidad privada pero…hubo algo que no le gusto nada…a su vera iba un erizo plateado parecido a el mismo que lo cogía del brazo sonriéndose mutuamente, esa escena no le gusto nada a Sonic al ver como se sonreían y se miraban y unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Sonic, por suerte nadie le vería llorar ya que tenia aun el casco puesto y fijándose más en los dos erizos se dio cuenta que al parecer tenían más o menos la misma edad porque ese erizo tenía el mismo uniforme que Shadow, cuando vio que se alejaban de allí Sonic le puso cadena a su scooter y sin quitarse el casco los siguió durante un largo rato pasando por varias calles hasta entrar por una calle por donde nunca había pasado. Al parecer era una zona de ricos se veían muchas mansiones y muchos coches de lujo y limusinas. De repente Shadow y ese misterioso erizo se pararon en frente de una de esas mansiones y Sonic para poder verlos mejor y con algo de suerte oír que decían se acerco hasta la esquina donde pudo ver algo que rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos…¡¡¡¡¡ese extraño erizo y Shadow se estaban besando!!!!! Ante eso Sonic no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar descontroladamente tapando su boca para que no le oyeran, veía con profundo dolor esa escena, como Shadow besaba a ese erizo plateado como lo abrazaba y como lo acariciaba…no podía creer eso…¡¡¡lo estaba engañando!!! Se sentía tan idiota tan inocente en ese momento…seguía mirando la escena con dolor en su mirada y en su corazón un inmenso dolor que nunca antes había presenciado, él que era una persona muy alegre y muy feliz y todos lo creían como ''el erizo que nunca se entristece'' en ese momento lo verían como ''el erizo mas desgraciado''.

Al rato Shadow dejo de besar a ese erizo y le dijo:

-Silver me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer espero poder verte mañana….

-claro que si Shadow amor mío nos veremos mañana estos días que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida…jamás creí que llegáramos a amarnos tanto como nos amamos.

-claro que si Silver… como nunca jamás he amado a nadie y como jamás amare a nadie solo a ti.- Shadow le acaricio a Silver y este entro a su casa despidiéndose de él dejando solo a Shadow.

Sonic ya no podía más…y soltó un pequeño grito de profundo dolor cosa que hizo que Shadow se girase y mirara hacia donde escucho ese grito y vio a un tipo extraño con casco pero no lo reconoció porque rápidamente empezó a correr de allí, cosa que le pareció a Shadow extraño y empezó a seguir a ese supuesto extraño.

Sonic corría más y más todo lo rápido que podía llorando desconsoladamente se sentía como un estúpido por haber confiado tanto en Shadow.

Shadow aun seguía a ese desconocido que le parecía conocido hasta que lo alcanzo y lo agarro de un brazo lanzándolo al suelo y poniéndose encima de él evitando así que se escapara.

-ahora dime ¡¡ ¿Quién demonios eres?!!- Shadow le quito el casco y cuando vio quien era le dio un vuelco al corazón. Era Sonic, pero no el que conocía…no ese Sonic estaba llorando sus ojos no eran esos hermosos ojos esmeralda eran unos opacos sin vida…sin brillo de inocencia. Ante el motivo de verse al descubierto Sonic lentamente miró a Shadow con profundo dolor y resentimiento apartándolo de su lado.

-aléjate de mi Shadow no te toques.-dijo quitándolo de encima y levantándose cogiendo el casco de las manos de Shadow y limpiándose las lagrimas no quería que Shadow lo viese llorar.

-Sonic…yo…no se que hayas visto…

-¡¡¡no me digas nada!!!...¡¡¡no quiero escucharte!!! ¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!! -le grito de forma brusca llorando amargadamente. –cómo pudiste….

-Sonic déjame explicarte esto….

-¡¡¡¡no quiero escucharte!!!! ¡¡ No hace falta que me expliques yo vi y oí lo suficiente como para que me digas!! ¿¿¿Sabes??? Si tenías pensado dejarme…creo que te ahorraste el tiempo de inventarte historias…

-no pensaba hacer eso Sonic por favor…

-¡¡¡yo te amaba Shadow!!! ¡¡¡Te amé como nunca antes he amado a nadie!!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué me has hecho esto??!!...¿¿¿Por qué Shadow???

-Sonic se lo que piensas sé lo que vistes pero…no es lo que imaginas…por favor ¡¡escúchame!!-Shadow cogió a Sonic del brazo e hizo que lo viera.

-Sonic yo…t…

-¡¡no intentes volver a mentirte Shadow!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Ante eso Sonic se soltó del agarre y le dio una bofetada a Shadow saliendo corriendo de allí y esa vez Shadow no lo siguió se quedo ahí mirando al suelo con un profundo dolor en su corazón…pensando en lo que le había dicho Sonic…él no estaba con Silver por gusto sino por otro motivo…el cual no podía decir…tenia que callar era su obligación…

**Bueno que os ha parecido?? Espero que de verdad me dejen reviews y bueno ya verán como sigue la historia de estos dos jajaja xDDD aunque no se…si no os gusta me dicen es que quería una historia Sonadow donde no solo haya cosas bonitas xDDD si ya se soy muy mala muajajajaja!!! Es que quería probar otro tipo de historias OwO donde haya traiciones y mentiras xDD jajajaj bueno les seguiré a las historias poco a poco se cuidan!!!**

**Hasta el próximo capiii!!! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa a todos!**

**aki Shadaly91 (si me cambié el nombre de la cuenta xD) de nuevo! =D**

**se ke me tarde mucho en subir nuevo capi pero existe explicaciones...estudios y vacaciones entretenidas xD**

**pero ahora ke estoy relajada intentare seguir y terminar todas mis historias Sonadow**

**antes de empezar con otras owo bueno espero les guste este capituloo! **

**dejen reviews porfis! porke me muero de ganas de saber ke tal os parece =D**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero no le importaba...lo único que sentía era un profundo dolor consumiendole poco a poco, matándolo, solo deseaba morirse, hundirse en lo mas profundo del suelo y no salir de allí jamás...las piernas le dolían de tanto correr y se dio cuenta que el cielo empezó a oscurecer pero aun asi no paró...tenía miedo mucho miedo...miedo de girarse y encontrarse otra vez con él...con la persona que hasta hace unas horas consideraba la mas importante del mundo,con la que ya había soñado compartir su vida...que patético la verdad...se paró al instante de pensar eso y lentamente se dio la vuelta, no estaba allí...al parecer no lo había seguido esta vez...pero total para que iba a hacerlo si ya le dejó bien claro que no quería volver a verlo nunca mas; se toco su fina cara con una mano y notó que aunque llevaba lo que parecía horas corriendo aún seguía llorando...pero ya nomas no debía llorar por él...por la persona que lo había traicionado...no valía la pena...se secó la lagrimas con un pañuelo y empezó a caminar lentamente viendo como el sol se perdía en el horizonte.

-Al parecer Amy tenías razón...-se dijo para él mismo mirando al suelo, y sin querer dejó caer el casco que llevaba en la mano y se partió por la mitad, pero eso poco o nada le importó...porque podría comprarse uno nuevo...pero no podía comprarse un corazón nuevo...porque el que tenia en ese momento estaba mas roto que el mismísimo casco.

Con gran desgana empezó a caminar hacia su casa, su madre estaría preocupada aunque no sabría que decirle del casco o de la moto...bueno mañana pasaría a buscarla...aunque pensaba que eso no sería buena idea ya que no quería encontrarse con Shadow ni nada ke lo recordara a él. Caminó durante una larga hora pasando por largas manzanas hasta que encontró un camino que se conocía y finalemnte llegó a casa...y tal como se lo esperaba su madre se encontraba en el sofas de la salita con su padre animándola diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose miro hacia allí y vio a Sonic parado como esperando una regañina o un castigo pero lo que se encontró fue algo distinto.

-Sonic cariño, ¿¡donde estabas!-dijo levantándose rapidamente y abrazando a su hijo fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila mama estoy bien...solo fui a dar un paseo y me entretuve...un poco...-también la abrazo porque quisiera o no, su madre estaba así por su culpa la había preocupado terriblemente.

-¿Ves que te dije Aleena? que nuestro Sonic estaría bien, solo se entretuvo a veces suele pasar.-dijo el padre tranquilamente mientras separaba a Aleena de Sonic.

-Si pero al menos se podría haber llevado el móvil y lo habria llamado comprobando que estaba bien.

-Lo siento mama no saldré mas sin el..y

-¡Sonic! ¿que le paso a tu casco?- dijo señalando el casco que tenia en la mano y se lo quito mirando que estaba roto.-¿¡no habrás tenido un accidente con esa scooter que tienes verdad!

-no mama no paso nada..solo se me cayo de la mano... y nada mas! y no quiero hablar de eso ahora! por favor déjame no me encuentro bien!- y dicho esto salió corriendo escaleras arriba cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y tumbandose en la cama de forma cansina... deseando dormir y no pensar en nada, en tener la mente en blanco en olvidarlo todo...en olvidarlo a él sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

Shadow se dirigía a su casa lentamente pensando en Sonic en aquel erizo azul que le había vuelto loco como nunca nadie lo había echo en tan solo un mes que lo conocía...había destrozado a ese pobre chico y a él, al mismo tiempo, nunca debió haberse fijado en él ni nada por el estilo cuando lo vio aquella noche bailando en la discoteca, es que en el momento en el que entró en ese lugar casi obligado por Rouge a que saliera y se distrajera lo vio allí en medio de la pista bailando con una eriza rosa a la cual no prestaba atención ninguna y cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de él le hechizó por completo esa mirada esmeralda, le atrajo ese cuerpo zafiro y aunque él sabía que su trabajo era demasiado peligroso para poder permitirse tener cualquier tipo de relación sentimental estrecha no le importó nada.

Después de conocerlo esa noche se vio durante la semana siguiente entera con él, lo llamaba todas las noches hasta que un día al fin pasó y pudo probar esos labios durazno que llevaba semanas anhelando probar y fue cuando se dio cuenta que verdaderamente le importaba ese pequeño erizo y aunque sabía que no debía le pidió ser su pareja y le fue extraño ver que Sonic llevaba tiempo deseándolo tambien, pero debía protegerlo y por eso nunca le conto a que se dedicaba y le mintió en todos los apectos de su vida, no quería que Sonic formara parte de la vida que él odiaba, solo queria que formara parte de la vida propiamente suya en la que no había mentiras ni muertes...pero al parecer no duró mucho su engaño...

-Sabía que acabaría así, mi doble vida chocaría en algún momento quiera o no y Sonic estaría delante...¡maldita sea!-gritó pateando un cubo de basura que había de por medio, pero no debía perder los nervios el plan que le llevo meses planearlo estaba dando sus frutos así que debería estar feliz...pero nada de eso importaba ahora, porque aunque le fuera bien su trabajo, su vida la veía cada vez mas y mas lejos de poder ser feliz con alguien y con esos pensamientos Shadow desapareció por una calle solitaria y oscura.

* * *

Eran ya las 5:30 de la mañana y no quería levantarse...no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Shadow y en el engaño...pero ya no más tenía decidido que un simple engaño de una persona que apenas conocía no le quitaría sus ilusiones y mucho menos la felicidad, empezaría una nueva vida, una lejos de él lejos de la ciudad...de su familia...de sus amigos...aunque le doliera era lo mejor.

Se levantó de la cama aun mojada por sus lágrimas y cogió una pequeña maleta en donde metió ropa, libros para sus estudios y su cartera dónde tenía algunos ahorros que lo ayudarían para una temporadita, pero dejó el móvil no quería nada con lo que pudieran localizarle prefería ser él quien los llamase de vez en cuando desde una cabina para que supieran que estaba bien.

Al cabo de un tiempo terminó su maleta y salio de su habitación rumbo a la calle pero de repente de paró ante el dormitorio de sus padres y abrió un poco la puerta para verlos por ultima vez antes de irse. Allí estaban sus padres durmiendo juntos abrazados con una cara de felicidad...y de pensar que dentro de algunas horas sabrían que él se ha ido de casa...pero no...no debía echarse atrás, ya los llamaría cuando se instalara bien en un sitio para que supieran que esta bien y que estará bien; lentamente cerró la puerta y con un poco de temor en su mente abandonó la casa rumbo a la estación de autobuses.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aki llego mi imaginación y mi tiempo xDD lo siento si es algo corto pero es ke no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir :( he empezado de nuevo las clases y apenas tengo tiempo de nada...pero intentaré ir escribiendo poco a poco como por ejemplo esta parte ke la es escrito poco a poco en varias semanas con el tiempo libre.(LOL! he escrito la plabra tiempo varias veces en el mismo parrafo xDD lo siento es ke no se me da muy bien lengua xD ._.UU)**


End file.
